clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Link
The following information is classified. According to rumors, Link is the most important penguin on Antartic Continent. He's in the Str00del Force. Ford Car was the first penguin to find him, but he kept him a secret. No one knows who is Link, but there are a lot of rumors about him. The Geek Squad of Dorkugal and the Penguin Secret Agency are investigating. Updates Updates by the PSA. November 1st *The Geek Squad and the Penguin Secret Agency start the investigation. November 29th *Link is officially a fugitive from law. There is a 5,000,000 coin reward if you find him. *First photographic evidence was found. We took it before he created static around the screen. He seems to have a red mark on his right flipper and red eyes. Oooo, scary. *Yes! YES! We discovered Link's hiding cave! :*Oops. We're too late. He has already escaped! ::*We found a letter to G, a picture of the Ski Hill and a to-do list on his cave. Interesting... *Bad news: Ford Car (the only witness) is missing too! November 30th *Ok, we know that something happened between Link and G in 1994: we just don't know what. *A penguin named Dancing Penguin took a picture of Link with the book Why would 1994 be my worst year? ]] '']] *We found his other hiding cave. This one had a picture of a mysertious penguin fighting Link. *Link played Card Jitsu against Ford Car! Decemeber 1st *He snuck into Pen Pen Guin's igloo and turned him into orange goo *All the boats in the West Yeti Harbour have all sunk.Strange... *The snowball warfare vault containing DEADLY snow-related weapons,was broke into and emptied *He forced all penguins to pay him 5 bucks to see him dance. Also strange... December 2nd *Link, like yesterday, offered to let people pay him to see him dance, but this time it was with a baby. The baby whacked him in the head. *Link is writing a book about G called "Why Link Will Kidnap G", which was found under his bed. It currently has only one chapter. December 13th *These past 2 weeks were very bad in the Link investigation: #Link is no longer a secret. Everyone knows about him. There are books, songs, news, pictures... I'm afraid we have to stop the investigation. We're sorry. very sorry. #Ford Car has gone crazy! He was seen yelling at random penguins, talking to puffles and screaming "WHERE IS HE???". #Dancing Penguin is missing! #We will continue the research... though in public. Notes, texts, letters and objects Link's to-do list The Penguin Secret Agency found this. *''Go fishing *''Go swimming'' *''Take Linky for a walk'' *''CAPTURE G!'' *''Find a new hiding cave'' *''Eat Penghis Khan's hat'' (weird) *''Conquer Pengolia and Freezeland'' *''Eat Penghis Khan's other hat'' *''Capture B!!'' *''Learn to speak Penguinian.'' *''CAPTURE F''! *''ENSLAVE G'S FAMILY'' *''GOT TO CATCH THEM ALL!! *''Learn to speak Dorkugese. *''GET ROCKHOPPER!! *''Find Penguin Macro and use his theorized "doomsday device". *''Capture Barkjon! *'' Find The legendary amulet of shadow!! Link's letter to G Dear G, YOU STINK ON ICE! If I had the nerve, I would steal your glasses!! (oooh, I want those glasses SO MUCH) And if your stupid PSA doesn't stop the search, I will do the same thing that happened in 1994! It was my worst year! G on a Dartboard Although hilarious, this item (found near the border of Pengolia and Trans-Antarctica) ''proves that Link despises G with freat intensity. When PSA Agents found this, they laughed. They just couldn't help it! Notes One agent found a sticky note with the following message: :"Note to self. Investigate penguin micro, use his theorized doomsday device on USA. After interrogating and torturing, eat his glasses." He obviously has ulterior motives to destory Antarctica. Though, "Penguin Micro" is deemed insane. The Search for Link Any registered user can edit this! Videos The Search for Link. By Dancing Penguin. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bodB4sTcSJ0 Prologue Wilderness, north of the Northern Mountains, Club Penguin Island, Sub-Antarctic Islands 8:45 PM, PST, November 21 Link reloaded his Snow Ball Gun and grimly strode over to the unconscious B. He had finally captured one of G's Family! Now only...hmmm...6 left, not counting that Barkjon, thought Link. He would capture all of them. Even if it was the last thing he did, Link would capture them. He turned invisible, the result of his ninja powers, and walked away, rolling B off in his wheelchair. He didn't notice that a penguin watched him. Barkjon sighed and stood up from behind the rock. B captured? Who's next? Maybe him. Maybe G. G. The most important penguin in the P.S.A. He was determined to tell G about this. More Wilderness near GourdZoid, Trans-Antarctica 12:00 AM Barkjon saw Link hauling off another unconscious penguin. He had to look close, and he saw flowing brown hair. There was only one family member that looked like that: it was M! Link had seized M! Barkjon alerted G immediately. He was instantly on the case. Chapter 1-The Search HQ, Gadget Room, Club Penguin Island 2:30 PM "G!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Barkjon was shouting loud. Really loud. He had just saw M and B get kidnapped by Link! Now G was next! G was fighting Link. "You were always a bad fighter, G. Nerds can't fight." Link taunted, then laughed evilly. He was right. G was a pacifist. Fighting wasn't his thing. He had Agents for that. Link was already going to capture G. What shall I do with hi-'' As Link was about to speak, he was tackled by grey penguin. It was Sensei! Link wanted a Card-Jitsu battle badly. He threw a Spades card which knocked Sensei out for a few hours. Link saw his Snow-Ball gun waiting to be shot. G took his opportunity to spring up and run. Then a familiar face came out of the wild. Once he saw the whole shape, he was shocked. It was the Director. He was a silhouette! That picture was ''real! G looked up and down. There was nothing. A black shadow, so to speak. The Director didn't talk. He sent a message to G. "Family problems, eh?" The message read. G saluted. "Yes sir, Master sir!" The silhouette nodded. He sent another text message. "This Link is quite annoying. I shall investigate." G saluted once more... but gave the Director a hug. He was grateful. The Director saluted to G, and the espionage master walked of. Barkjon watched from afar. "That was amazing. I guess he was a silhouette after all." He had no time to marvel, though. He had to get to the bottom of this! His Spy Phone was ringing. he got a text message....from the DIRECTOR?? The text message said, "Barkjon, I know you saw me." Barkjon felt his heart stop a few beats. He imitated what G did. he got another text. "Find Ford Car and tell her to capture Link. The USA depends on it." Barkjon nodded and ran off to get Ford Car, his friend. While he was waddling/running he ran into Happyface and Explorer 767, who were pranking Mabel. "Guys, you got to help!" he said to his friends. "I need to tell Ford Car to capture Link now. The USA depends on it." Happyface laughed. Always the smart one. I hope he can help me. Barkjon thought. Happyface told Barkjon, "Why don't you foward the text you got." Barkjon whacked himself. How could he be so stupid! He texted Ford Car and the reply he got wasn't from Ford. "Hi. Hope you are good at hide and seek Barkjon. --Link" Chapter 2-Hide and Seek Town, Club Penguin Island 3:30 PM Barkjon turned to Happyface. "You're the smart one! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!?" Penguins stared at Barkjon. Happyface went to shoo them away while Explorer went to talk with Barkjon. "Barkjon, ye know what t' do." But it wasn't Explorer talking. It had an accent... a nautical accent. Barkjon opened his eyes widely. "Rockhopper?!" "Yep, it be me all right. Listen, ye be in a boatload o' danger, matey. That scurvy Link be on his way now. Hide; it be safe in one night. Yarr here will guide ya to th' cave." Rockhopper waddled back to his ship, and cast off several yards from shore, away from even Link's powerful jump. MEANWHILE... Link kicked a trash can in dissappointment, dragging a knocked out M and carting a passed out B with him. All he got was some old geezer and a penguin who should be solving mysteries! He failed! Failed when two of his targets were there! He thought he was owning Sensei, but noooooooooo.... Sensei had to play the Level 55 Fake Penguin card! Link set a piece of paper on fire. He drew G's whole family plus barkjon on another paper and set it on fire, too. His eyes turned even redder and flames burst out of his flippers! He added something new to his list. Learn Dorkugese Capture ROCKHOPPER. Yet, what was he going to do with M and B? He had to dispose of them somehow! MEANWHILE... Barkjon shivered while looking out the window of his igloo. He remembered the first time Link chased him here. It was way too close. Behind him, Happyface yawned while looking at his computer. "Hey Bark!" he said, "I've got some info on Link from the P.S.A.!" "Really?" Barkjon replied. "Yep! Apparently he wants to capture all of G's family, Rockhopper, and you!" Happyface said. "I know! I've known most of that for a while. But not Rockhopper. Speaking of Ropckhopper..." answered Barkjon, and proceeded to tell his story of what Rockhopper had told him. "Wow." said Happyface when the story was finished, "Link is coming to find you? You're dead, buddy! Link's unstoppable!" "No he ain't! Sensei beat him!" retorted Barkjon. "Ya! Because he played his 55 fake penguin card! Duh!" Happyface irritably, "If you don't suddenly get one of those cards you're..." Happyface couldn't get any further. Snow from the roof of his igloo fell on Barkjon. He looked up and saw a hole in the roof. Suddenly he looked at something flying through the air at him. He ducked and it hit the wall. Barkjon waddled over to examine it. A snowball. He touched it. The snowball gave him a zap before Barkjon could pull his flipper away. It was from a Snow Ball Gun! Link's favorite weapon! Suddenly the door was knocked open. Link! Chapter 3: The Rescue Link grinned evilly and reloaded his Snow Ball Gun. "Well, well, well. What have we here? Barkjon? Ooohh. And Happyface! You have caused be much pain. Now you shall..." Link never finished his sentence, before a cry from a familiar voice rang out. "DOOOOOOOOOOOHICKEY!!!" A large spade-shaped missile sudenly burst through the igloo wall and exploded in Link's face, sending smaller black spades flying all over the floor. He toppled over unconscious, and in his place was Explorer 767, smiling happily at his two friends. "Hey guys! Good thing I got here in time!" said Explorer happily. Barkjon and Happyface both let go a sigh of relief. If Link had got to the end of that sentence, Barkjon and Happyface would most likely be dead or captured. "Now, what are we gonna do with him?" Barkjon said, walking over and indicating the knocked out Link. "Good question," replied Happyface. "G might like to get his flippers on him!" Barkjon and Explorer nodded agreement, and loaded Link into a wheelbarrow. Unknown to Barkjon, the wheelbarrow had spikes sticking up from its tub. Link wouldn't be happy. When Explorer, Barkjon, and Happyface reached the HQ, G greeted them and asked them what they had in the wheelbarrow. "Hello, friends and fellow agents. What brings you here?" G asked. "Oh, a whole lot! A present!" said Barkjon. "An unwilling present." added Explorer. Barkjon laughed in agreement and emptied the wheelbarrow, dumping the unconscious Link onto the hard floor in the HQ. Unknown to the four penguins Linky, Link's puffle, was creeping around. He immediatly ran away, only to create a plan. Chapter 4 - Puffle Happyface began to hate THAT puffle the instant his friends stepped on a tripwire and was scared by ninja puffles. The prank looked familiar. Wait. Wasn't this Operation Ninja???? He knew only one possible living thing in the USA could do this. Linky. The evil puffle was so evil he was Link's pet. So evil that.... But Happyface never really did finish that thought. No one can. It's impossible when Linky whacks you on the head. MEANWHILE... Link opened his eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" His back felt like a million needles were poking out of his back. He jumped up, just like a ninja and landing on his feet. He was about to laugh like an evil warlord until he was slapped by a lipper. Could it be... It was! It was G! The slap knocked Link to the floor (like a taser). In thirty seconds he got up. G laughed. "Hey Link! I learned that from my medical books! When you hit a penguin in the right spot, they fall, and you fell like a NOOB!" G was asking for it. No one calls Link a Noob. Link had a gleam in his eye. He pounced while G prepares for a legendary fight. Except... G can't fight. Sadly, Link took the nerd down in an instant. Freezing him with Ditto, Link was about to haul G away in his wheelbarrow when something stood at the door. "HEY!" Link looked around. He couldn't see anything. "WHEELBARROW PENGUIN! PENGHIS KHAN IS DOWN HERE!" Link looked down. There was Penghis Khan, jumping up and down. Link laughed. "Don't you have some crayons to tend to, little chick?" Link laughed again. "PENGHIS KHAN IS NOT A CHICK! PENGHIS KHAN IS THE EMPEROR OF PENGOLIA! HAVE RESPECT FOR HIS IMPERIAL PWNAGE!!" Link didn't see Khan as a threat. Of course, Penghis Khan was a threat. "Seriously, kid. Move." He started to form some fire. "FOUL WHEELBARROW PENGUIN, FACE PENGHIS KHAN'S FISH!" "Fish? Uh huh. Oh, the horror." Poor Link didn't know... Link just looked a Penghis Khan and laughed like a maniac. WHACK! It hit him like a falling stalactite in frigid August. Link fell like a tree. Linky looked on in shock. Link Song * A song written about Link was released in August 2008. Naturally, Link hates the song because he loses in it. It was officially titled "Link Comes to the Arctic". It is a fictional melody about Sensei and Link in a Card-Jitsu game. It was a smash hit, released by an independent company (not the Furry Flats). An original composition, the song was written in August 2008. Lyrics (Melody here.) Link came to the Arctic, he was looking for a card-fight here, He's losing time, he's way behind, but knew he'd meet him here. He came across that old man playing Jitsu and playing it great, Link jumped up on a pillow and said "Sensei it's way too late", As you always knew it I PWN at Jitsu too, And if you care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you. You play Card-Jitsu well, but you are so long due, I bet all my plume* against this room to prove I'm better than you. Sensei, well he nodded and said "Here we go again", "but I'll take your bet, you're 'gonna' regret 'cause I'm the best there's ever been. Sensei's in a pickle now and better play his best, For Link is in the Arctic, and he puts old men to rest. 'But if you win Link will strip his feathers in the cold, but if you lose the Dojo will be sold! (Instrumental) Link then opened up his case and said "I'll start this show", and fire flew from his flippers as he held his card to show, Link read his Ten Rank Ice-type card and made an evil hiss, He threw it dead at Sensei's head and it sounded something like this: (Instrumental) When Link had finished Sensei said "You're pretty good young one", "but stand back on that mat right there and I'll show how it's done!" Fire Card's hot sauce, run Link run! Sensei's proved he's number one! Tossing up Water and owning you, he's got a ton of Ice on top of you! (Instrumental) Link then bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat, then ripped his feathers off right there much to Sensei's glee, Sensei said "Link just come on back if you ever want to try again", "I have told you once I own you now and I'm the best there's ever been." Fire Card's hot sauce, run Link run! Sensei's proved he's number one! Tossing up Water and owning you, he's got a ton of Ice on top of you! (Instrumental) The song finishes with a gong. ---- * "Plume", derived from "plumage", meaning feathers. Song Trivia *This song is a parody of the country fable/parable, "The Devil Went Down to Georgia", scanned and approved. **Despite an obvious mention of Satan, this old song actually has Satan defeated by a young child. It's a good versus evil song of sorts. Written by Charlie Daniels in 1979. *On a side note, User:TurtleShroom (the actual person)'s family have always enjoyed this song, and wish to share a parody. The cleanest version available is featured in the link below. The only word in question is the actual name of the Opposite of Heaven, but religiously, I presume it can be used in the actual song (but not the parody). **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLvQU5yQbmQ *Fred criticized this song because Link would have actually came to the Antarctic, quote: "They got the Hemispheres mixed up". * This is Judge Xavier's favorite song. Trivia Rumors *He might have superpowers. Confirmed facts Confimed facts by the Geek Squad and the Penguin Secret Agency: *Link is a penguin if you were wondering. *He used to be a Secret Agent. *He is a master ninja. *He's on the Purple Team. *His main enemy is G. *Link has a black puffle, Linky. He's evil too. *He lives in a hiding cave. *He is a pyromaniac Unanswered questions *How is Ford Car and Laua Auza and other evil (or not) civilains related to him? *Is he connected to the Evil Lake incidents? *Why is G his main enemy? *Why did he want to be secret? *What is he planning now? See Also * Captain Str00del * Newman * Mother-of-the-Puppets * Sergeant Str00del * Walrus * Sanity Penguin * Str00del Force * Chlorine * Sensei * Card-Jitsu Category:Str00del Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:South Pole Council Projects